Fallen For You
by YaoiFanaticFreak
Summary: One day, Furihata stopped Akashi from beating up this group of men. After that, Akashi appeared at where Furihata always came during weekend, and decided to hang out with him. Would Furihata be okay with the infamous Rakuzan captain? AkaFuri.


This is my second story about AkaFuri. Eh, this story is somewhat an apologized fic for some reviewers who want me to write a sequel of my story 'Captured by You'. Believe me, I immediately wrote the sequel as soon as I received the requests, but, uh, I got into writer block and it got me stuck for about four years. *nervous laugh*

So, uhm-

Disclaimer: I own nothing here. All of the characters here are subjected to their creator.

Warning: Grammatical error are highly possible here, OOC, and.. randomness

* * *

Akashi Seijurou scoffed slightly at a group of men in front of him. He was just walking around at the park near Seirin High School-in which he had just went to visit his previous teammate; Kuroko Tetsuya-when suddenly this group of men decided to corner him like gangsters always did. Akashi raised his perfectly arched eyebrow and glanced up without any interest at those scary-looking men. Did he mention that he despised having to tilt his head up when he had to look at someone? People-peasants-were the one who supposed to do that. Akashi Seijurou only had to look down at them.

"Hey, what are you glaring at, huh?" The leader of the group snarled.

Akashi's heterochromatic eyes glinted dangerously before he calmly reached into his pocket and took out something. The men only looked at him in confusion as he brought a pair of scissors and made a 'snip' gesture while smiling slightly.

"I hate to tilt my head up just to look at pests like you, would you mind kneel down?"

"What the fuck are you saying!?" The men shouted in anger.

They then charged towards the red-haired boy with anger roars. Akashi clicked his tongue softly before he dodged every upcoming punches and kicks swiftly. He gave out a small smirk, before he proceeded to beat those men up.

* * *

 **Fallen For You**

* * *

Furihata Kouki was doing his daily routine, yes, even during weekend; visiting the abandoned cat at a park and playing with it. He actually wanted to adopt the cat but he couldn't because of his family's condition. His mother did not really fancy on having pets in their family. Because of that, Furihata could only come and visit the cat every day right after his basketball practice had ended.

"Ah, it's time already" Furihata gasped and quickly put down the cat on the grass. "I'll come visit you again tomorrow, okay Kuppu-chan?"

The black cat only mewled softly and licked Furihata's finger before she nodded her head; as if she understood what the boy was saying. Furihata gave a final pat on the cat's head and quickly gathered his bag and went out from the bushes.

He was about to exit the park when he heard some cries and grunts just near the place he was at that time. Feeling curious, he went closer to the scene and saw group of men lying down on the ground, bloody and beaten with a boy whom at the same age as him stood proudly in front of them.

He saw how the men begged the boy to forgive them but the boy just smirked and proceeded to throw the scissors in his hand like a dart towards the men. Furihata gasped and he instantly ran towards the boy and stepped in between them.

"St-stop!" Furihata spread out his hand, defending those men from the red-haired boy. "Wh- what do you think you're doing, Akashi-san?"

Akashi merely let his hand down to his side and tilted his chin up slightly, and looked down at the brunet-haired boy in front of him with a cold stare. Furihata gritted his teeth as he tried not to flinch under the sharp look given to him. He was not afraid, really!

"What do you think I'm doing?" Akashi asked him back.

"You- you're bullying!" Furihata exclaimed.

Akashi blinked his mismatched eyes, quite taken aback with the boy's outburst. He calmly put his scissors back in his pocket and stepped forward towards the shorter boy. It was the first time someone scolded him although he was already using his cold stare on that person. Akashi looked pass Furihata's shoulder and narrowed his eyes at the men behind the boy. They who understood what he wanted quickly scrambled away, leaving only him and the brunet-haired boy alone.

"I'm bullying?" Akashi pinned Furihata down with his infamous stare.

Furihata swallowed down a whimper as he braved himself. "Ye- yes, if people have already begged and asked you to stop beating them up but you still don't stop; it's bullying!" His hazel eyes flashed in braveness.

Akashi merely hummed under his breath before he walked passed by the boy. "You're interesting, peasant. See you next time"

Furihata bit his lower lip and watched the Rakuzan captain gradually disappeared from his sight. He clenched his fists, collecting himself, before he slid down on the ground when his legs finally gave out.

"I don't wish to meet him again…" He whimpered.

* * *

 **Fallen For You**

* * *

Akashi stared blankly at the shogi board in front of him. He could not focus his attention on those pieces like he usually did when he played the game. He found himself was thinking about the familiar looking boy he met at that Tokyo park. That boy whom bravely stood up against him, and called him a bully, even though that boy was clearly terrified with him. Akashi smirked at the thought. Never ever he met someone as interesting as that boy, and he would say that he liked it.

"I will meet you again, interesting peasant. I'll assure that"

* * *

 **Fallen For You**

* * *

Furihata was lying on the grass while holding Kuppu up, parallel with his eyes as he re-told the cat-for countless time-everything that happened on the last weekend. Then, he put down the cat on the grass above his head before he rolled over to lie on his stomach. He shifted slightly and now he was face-to-face with the cat. Kuppu mewled.

"Akashi-san is a scary man, Kuppu-chan! Oh- what would happen if he found you here?"

Furihata then gasped in horror at the thought. He could not help but to imagine the said Rakuzan captain was gripping Kuppu tightly, and his other hand was holding his infamous scissors. He quickly scrambled up to sitting position and reached out to the cat before cuddled her close.

"Oh no, oh no! He would torture you, Kuppu-chan! He would torture you with his scissors!"

"Whom would torture what?"

A sudden voice that came behind him made he shrieked in shock. Kuppu hissed, clearly displeased with the noise. Furihata slowly turned around only to see a pair of heterochromatic eyes stared boringly at his own hazel eyes.

"A- Akashi-san!" Furihata hugged Kuppu closer.

Akashi just tilted his head to the side slightly. Furihata felt cautious towards the red-haired boy that he unconsciously gripped the cat tighter. He did not want his imagination to become real, okay? It was horrifying! Kuppu hissed and struggled to be free because of the feeling for being chocked. Furihata gasped, and instantly let the cat go and Kuppu quickly scrambled away. She was about to run away farther but Akashi managed to catch her before she went out too far.

Akashi held the cat in front of his chest and stroked it softly. "You shouldn't held it too tight"

"I- I know-" Furihata blushed.

He wanted to take Kuppu away from the red-haired boy but restrained himself when he saw Kuppu was enjoying being under the boy's touch. He blinked, quite surprised, because he was sure the Rakuzan captain would definitely torture the cat as soon as he got his hand on her. Akashi noticed the disbelieved look from Furihata, and he just smirked.

Akashi simply settled down beside the smaller boy, and continued playing with the cat. He pretended not to notice the boggle eyes the brunet-haired boy was giving him.

"Oi" Akashi called after a few moments of silence.

"Ye- yes, Akashi-san?" Furihata glanced nervously at him.

"What's your name?"

Furihata blinked. "I- huh, what?"

Akashi narrowed his eyes slightly, annoyed with the response he was getting. "You're obliged to answer when someone asks you question, not by responding by asking back"

Furihata squeaked. "I-I'm sorry, it just never crosses my mind you would like to know my name. I mean- I am no one and you are- well, you, and why would you want to know anything about me right? Ahh-! I don't mean to oppose you by wondering about your action or something- uh, Furihata. My name is Furihata Kouki"

The whole period of Furihata was babbling, Akashi was staring at him in amusement. Usually, he would find anyone who was behaving like a fool irritated him greatly. However, the sight of the brunet-boy's flushing face, and how his fingers were grappling each other in distressed, greatly amused him.

It made him wanted to tease the boy more.

He was going to enjoy it.

"Hoo… nice to meet you, Kouki. I'm Akashi Seijurou, though I believe you have known that" Akashi glanced to look at the brunet-haired boy directly in his eyes with a smirk on his lips.

Furihata blushed, and he immediately averted his eyes. "Ahh-"

Akashi smirked wider, and returned his attention back to the cat which was lying blissfully on his laps, purring contently. He wondered if he could see the smaller boy in the same position like the cat was right now.

Well, perhaps he could make it happen. Later.

* * *

 **Fallen For You**

* * *

Furihata could not believe it. Just last week they were having this awkward atmosphere around them-mostly because of himself who was very much afraid at that Rakuzan captain, and now they were sitting next to each other like it was natural. Furihata stole a glance at red-haired boy beside him. Well, putting aside how scary Akashi was with his infamous scissors, the boy was a rather normal high school student. And… did he mention that the boy's heterochromatic eyes kind of making him to take a liking on the boy? They were really beautiful.

"What is it, Kouki?" Akashi raised his eyebrow, seemed to notice the stare.

"Wha- No! Nothing!" Furihata flushed brightly, and quickly made an 'X' mark using his arms.

Akashi merely smirked when he saw the flushing face the brunet-haired boy was having. He stopped stroking Kuppu who was already fell asleep on his laps as he leaned his face close to the boy. Furihata squeaked softly and his face heated more. He tried to lean away but he found out that his body decided to go against his command. He stayed rigid as Akashi going closer and closer to him.

"Right, I believe you" Akashi breathed out at Furihata's ear.

Furihata could feel his heart stopped beating for a while and his face becoming redder and redder in any second. Akashi chuckled as he gently put Kuppu down on Furihata's laps and stood up. He glanced down at the shorter boy who seemed to be a statue already before he smirked.

"See you again, Kouki" He said before he walked away.

Furihata could only gape.

* * *

 **Fallen For You**

* * *

Apparently, it had become a routine for them now. Every weekend, Akashi would come to Tokyo to spend his evening time with Furihata and Kuppu at the park. Although at first Furihata was feeling uneasy with the idea of spending time with the scary captain, gradually, he found that he had become comfortable with just sitting near Akashi and playing with Kuppu, with the said boy sometimes would join him to play, or he would read this one thick, foreign-language book.

Kuppu obviously liked the idea of Akashi and Furihata spending time together. It meant that she could play longer than usual. Not to mention, she really liked the red-haired boy, because the boy always gave her delicious food and interesting toys to play with whenever he came to play.

Days by Days, Furihata began to realize that he had slowly fallen for the boy. It scared him at first. Akashi surely left an impression to him and that impression was not really good. He believed that the only feeling he had for the boy was only fear-and admiration, of course, but fear overwhelmed it, and he only stayed with Akashi because of Kuppu's sake.

Furihata also hated it actually. He hated the conflicted feeling he was feeling when he spent time with Akashi. Akashi sometimes would tease him, and make him to feel flustered and blush uncontrollably, while at the same time he was afraid of the boy.

Sometimes he wondered why do he fear the boy so much. Akashi did not do anything harmful to him at all.

Furihata was feeling befuddled with his own feelings, and he did not like it.

* * *

 **Fallen For You**

* * *

Furihata quickly changed his jersey into his casual clothes, while at the same time he shoved everything inside his bag. Slinging his bag onto his shoulder, he straightened up and proceeded to walk out from the locker room.

"Going to meet Akashi-kun again, Furihata-kun?"

Furihata squeaked in surprised, and he quickly turned around, only to see their infamous Phantom was staring right into his eyes.

"Ku-Kuroko-kun! Please don't do that, my heart really stops for a beat"

Kuroko only blinked. "So?" He pressed on.

"Wha- wha- where did you get the idea?" The brunet-haired boy blushed furiously.

The blue-haired boy smiled slightly, but it was screaming "I-know-something" to Furihata, which made the other boy shifted on his feet nervously.

"We saw both of you hanging out at the park last weekend" Kuroko explained.

"We?" Furihata whimpered. There was another person who knew about his weekend meeting with Akashi?

"Oh, Kagami-kun and I" Kuroko elaborated on the used of 'we'. "Anyway, Akashi-kun seems happier"

Furihata blinked dumbly. "Huh?"

"It seems Akashi-kun really enjoys hanging out with you, Furihata-kun. It's rare to see him like that. He must likes you so much, I believe"

With that, Kuroko smiled more and went out from the room; walked pass the stunned boy, to meet a certain someone whose named as Kagami Taiga who had been waiting for him so they could walk home together. Furihata wanted to say something about Kuroko's proclamation, but he was busy gaping like a fish, with his face blushed brightly, and his mind went blank. He could only watch the small boy walked hand-in-hand with the Power Forward player.

'What do you mean, Kuroko-kun!' He screamed in his mind.

* * *

 **Fallen For You**

* * *

It had been two months since their first encounter with each other, and two weeks after his rather perplexing conversation with Kuroko.

Furihata was now heading towards the place he placed Kuppu, with box and shelter and such, while holding a plastic full of her food. He hummed happily as he skipped, feeling excited to see Kuppu and to feed her the food he had bought. As he got near the place, he quickened his pace.

"Kuppu-chan, I brought you-" Furihata stopped dead as he saw the scene in front of his eyes.

Kuppu was lying on the grass, looking near to death as her beautiful and fluffy fur was covered by blood. It seemed she was being assaulted by wild dog based on the bite mark on her leg. Furihata could feel his blood drained away from his face, and he quickly scrambled to Kuppu and cradled her.

"Ku- Kuppu-chan?" His voice shook. "He- Hey, wake up"

Kuppu gave out a weak mewl before she went limp in Furihata's arms. Furihata began to panic. He did not know what to do. He was panicking so much he was not able to even think. He just hugged Kuppu close to her his and started to sob.

"Kouki?"

Akashi called out for the boy as he saw the brunet-haired boy was sitting there, hugging something desperately. He blinked when he could hear sobs coming out from the boy. Instantly, he went close to Furihata and placed his hand on his shoulder. Furihata quickly turned around and looked up at him, with tears streaked down his flushed cheeks.

"Akashi-san, Kuppu-chan- she-"

Akashi looked down at Furihata's hands and inwardly cursed under his breath. Quickly, he took out his phone and called for someone.

"Kouki" Akashi called out. "Hey, stop panicking"

"But- Kuppu-chan- I-" Furihata chocked slightly.

"Calm down. We're going to send him at vet, okay?"

Akashi brought Furiahta closer to him, so the shorter boy could rest his forehead on his shoulder. He knew what he did right now was so uncharacteristic of him but calming the other boy down was his top priority at that moment. After he was sure Furihata began to calm down, he instructed the boy to follow him.

Akashi was already calling for a taxi to bring them to the nearest vet. Only one order from Akashi, the driver quickly drove the taxi faster than usual. The taxi passed speed limit, Akashi did not care. His order was absolute, no one could deny it.

* * *

 **Fallen For You**

* * *

"Kuppu-chan!" Furihata quickly ran to the cat that had just finished a surgery.

Kuppu mewled softly in return and licked the boy's finger as if to say that she was fine. Akashi only stared at those two before he turned to face the vet.

"Thank you for saying her" Akashi shook his hand with the vet. "I don't know what to do to you if you have failed" The grip on the vet's hand tightened making the vet cringed slightly.

"Y- Yes. Thank you" The vet squeaked. "A- Anyway, she needs to be taken care of carefully because the wounds on her legs might get worsen"

"Why thank you for the advice, doctor" Akashi smiled and squeezed the vet's hand before he let the vet go.

Akashi looked towards Furihata who was now cradling the cat in his arms, with troubled expression on his face. Akashi went near to the shorter boy and stopped in front of him.

"What is wrong?"

Furihata glanced up to meet those eyes that made he fell for the boy for the first place. "Ah, well… Now that Kuppu-chan is like this, I can't leave her alone at that park again"

"I'm taking him" Akashi declared making Furihata looked at him in surprised. "I'm taking him" He confirmed.

"Wh- What makes you want to take him?"

Akashi's lips curled up slightly, forming a small smirk. "You know, I've been reading this article that says by drinking cats' blood, you'll stay young"

Furiahata gasped in horror and he quickly shielded Kuppu from the red-haired boy. Akashi merely smirked before he placed both of his arms at each side of the shorter boy's head; right above the shoulder and leaned closer to him. Furihata's eyes dilated widely and he began to hyperventilate.

"Kouki" Akashi whispered out Furihata's name making he shuddered.

"I- you- don't come near- vampire- Kuppu-chan-"

Furihata could not make any sentence. His brain just stopped functioning the moment the red-haired boy trapped him in between his broad chest and the wall. Akashi smirked more. He licked his teeth, just wanted to tease the flustered boy. He really loved to see Furihata's reaction on his teasing. Slowly, he leaned forward and lapped the other boy's neck.

Furihata squeaked in surprised and he stayed rigid.

Akashi only chuckled before he took Kuppu from Furihata's arms and cradled him in one arm. He then flicked Furihata's forehead slightly to snap him out from his shock.

"I- wha- huh?"

Furihata looked around, only to see Akashi already walked out from the vet with Kuppu. Quickly, he ran after him and easily fell in step with him. Akashi glanced down at the boy, smirking slightly, and patted Kuppu's head gently.

"Seriously Akashi-san, what makes you want to take him"

"Well, I've taken a liking on this little girl here" Akashi scratched Kuppu's ear making the cat purred deeply. "And, because it means that you have to come to me to see her"

Furihata flushed. "Wha- Come to you- What do you mean by that?"

"What do you think?" Akashi merely chuckled.

Kuppu mewled delightfully.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

That's the end of this story. Hopefully I am forgiven now for leaving all of you for about four years. m( )m

I will try my best to continue writing the sequel, and I hope I do not push it for another two or three years ahahahahaha-


End file.
